callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops 2
Untitled Is this announced already then? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 17:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. 17:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome :D Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 17:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lololo Medal of Honer 2 will be better because of better graphics. 17:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ofc Better grafics=better game. Tis proven by BF3 destroying ALL the other games. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) lolno Bad comapany 3 is gunna be better lulz. wut u talkin bout we all kno cod9 will be teh best 18:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) lulz u cod fanboy rage.jpg Made by Treyarch so nope.avi. Carb 0Stop Censorship 18:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :U silly trollster you[[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) UMAD mlg? Iron Wolf ? As you know there is a rumor. The future Call of Duty will may be named Iron Wolf and a picture (fake ?) is in Internet http://assets.fundoofun.com/video_pics/resize/video_call_of_duty_iron_wolf_leaked_1315206107.jpg. The story will may be about Viktor Reznov because his nickname is "The Wolf" (Volk's nickname is also "Wolf" but it's in the Modern Warfare series...) What do you about this ? Kalinine 18:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's just speculation at this point. 18:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes of course. It's not certain that is the future CoD Kalinine 18:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :That logo dosen't look very real to me, and I doubt they'd release it this early even if it was real. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 18:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :-I would love it if Reznov comes back! I also want to see the WWII weapons in multiplayer as well as modern weapons such as the AK-47, as Reznov used it during Vorkuta, and I bet the campaign would be awsome!I :hope Iron Wolf will be CoD9!Red Army cy 10:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :-everyone died in the series:CoD modernwarfare and black ops and World at war. :impossible.well almost everyone anyone :L96A1 NO SCOP3 19:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, many of "heroes" died in Modern Warfare series, World at War and Black Ops but a few survived... And Reznov is probably one of the survivor. Many indices in CIA Data System show that Reznov is alive but once again it's not sure, it's speculation. Kalinine 22:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Reznov is dead and buried. End of story. 22:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::"It's just the beginning" There are no proof that Reznov is dead, his certificate it may be a fake create to believe in his death, Hudson said "He's dead" but how does he know ? And don't forget John Trent. Kalinine 22:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::The problem with Reznov returning however would mean that it would be about his time in Vorkuta... We know that just after WaW finished he went to the arctic circle and was captured and from then died 12 years later, so unless it's gonna be a Russian version of Porridge I don't think it's likely. Probably a rumour like MW3 would be about Ghost. --- The--Red--Devil ::::That's right, Reznov become Ghost. But there are more proofs that Reznov is alive compared to proofs that "Ghost" was alive. Once again it's just speculation but I hope. Kalinine 22:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Treyarch developers Should it be added that Treyarch are the developers yet? Or do we have to wait for them to tell us its Treyarch? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 13:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know for sure if it's Treyarch, so it's unknown as of now. 13:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Cod9 setting Lets see: World at war is set in World War II, Black Ops is set in the Vietnam war and cold war,so Cod9 might be set in the gulf war.... anyone agree? :Maybe they're going to surprise everyone by setting a game in the Korean war? Evil Tim 15:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::"Vietnam war and cold war", "gulf war", "Korean war", all cold war events guys :|. And based on the last game, I doubt we are going to get one setting. 17:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Like, you're Private Park or something? Even as a SKorean, nay. 00:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Future warfare plz. N7[T|C|P|A] 17:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::What about future warfare? Are you talking Ghost Recon, or Killzone, and Halo? ::: :::the image that Kaliline shown us kinda reminds me of the western-style, a civil war/wild west COD game would be beast. :::A WW1 COD would be beast!Naruto Uzumaki + Aang Barrage 18:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Not nearly as much as you think. All they did was hide in trenches and occasionallly advance {Moshakra} Zombie Mode? The game is possibly made by Treyarch again, and the ironwolfproject.com kinda reminds me of the Pentagon from BO, if is set again on WWII-Vietnam they should reall add a sequel to at least tell how Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo really survived, or they actually died fighting zombies on the Moon?, because there is no way to escape in there. And also, you should really see this guy´s video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSSBDZadylo&feature=watch_response And this image: http://imgboot.com/images/trammell/1d8ca507fda4c1f2786a73f471436efa.png I hope there will be :( -------ZombineTM : Gulf War? A reasonable time-era could be the Gulf War, because: 1) It's only about 25 years after BO, 2) They could keep Mason, considering he would only be about 57 during the Gulf War (Congratulations Mason, you're the new Reznov!), 3) It'd be a change of pace from fighting Russians, and 4) I get to use the damn C7. 22:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming they feature the Canadians, or indeed anyone other than the Americans, especially after what they did in Black Ops. 22:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :How is it reasonable that it takes place during the Gulf War? Its not like if Treyarch is going to make this. :And Raven's wing... do you having anything against Americans? Especially if its an great American game? Of course Treyarch feature only Americans as playable, but least they feature the Soviets in another mission. :: I don't have anything against Americans. I just prefer a bit of variety in PC's. 18:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Well it can be in the Battle of Mogadishu too we can have some Delto force operator with mason in his head (New reznov) and this would be some of the last levels (Lets hope there not making this charcater Randy Shughart) :::No, they're not stupid enough to make a decorated soldier, much less a posthumous MoH recipient have visions in their head like that. Mostly because in the real world they'd be kicked into medical leave and off to the shrink, if not kicked out full stop. 00:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Operation Charybdis ? Another time-era could be 10 years after the events of Black Ops in 1978 with Mason, Hudson, Weaver (and may be Woods or John Trent/Reznov) and Jonathan during the Operation Charybdis. It's a possible story. Kalinine 23:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that is actually very probable. BO intel related to Operation Charybdis and actual historical data means it could be at the right place at the right time to be with some African conflicts , that both the Soviet Union and the U.S.A are in. I truly believe this iswhat it is gonna be, and to be honest, I would love to see it. 03:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There has been rumors that Jonathan is Price. 22:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but it's in the French version of Black Ops so that's may be an error of translation... Or it's an Easter-Egg create by 3arc especially for the French Kalinine 22:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Call Of Duty: Black Ops: ? Story about Mason, How he became one of the S.O.G. , What happened before Op 40, and Special Ops, too :Interresting but not enough compared to the story of Mason after Black Ops. If we play Mason before Black Ops we know the events after the game (Black Ops) but if we play Mason after Black Ops it will be very interesting. What is the future of Mason ? What's happened after Black Ops ? :Before is good but after is better Kalinine 15:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Mason was a good character who needs expanding in a new game and I think sexy Sam Worthington did great work voicing him (even if he did have a funny accent). 19:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I totally agree with you. Mason is a great character and alos Sam Worthington is a good voice actor. His story before Black Ops will be good but after will be better. And why not a Call of Duty entirely about Mason : His life before BO, a movie/mision about BO and his life after BO (specially Operation Charybdis). Kalinine 20:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, Mason's a great char and all, but does this mean it'd have zombies in it? Because then I will NOT buy it. I mean, Spec Ops? Great. Survival? Not better, but still pretty cool. Zombies? Disgusting, not much interesting weapons other than wonder weapons, (Which are pretty da*n hard to get) bad story in my opinion, Tedious. (Kill zombie, repair window, buy instant revive, kill zombie, get nuke, repair window, buy Olympia or something out of wall, throw monkey, buy mystery box, teddy bear comes out, hit computer, kill zombie, repair window, die from 5 crawlers, use instant revive, kill zombie, get nuke, repair window, buy weapon, throw monkey, buy mystery box, Wunderwaffe DG2 comes out, ....And get killed by hellhound.) :::Point is, I'd rather only have campaign and spec ops rather than zombies. 01:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::u realize that if the game doesnt have zombies they would lose most of their fan base, and how can u not like zombies, ur ip starts with 115 and the time u wrote it was at 1:15 savageporkchops talk 01:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::HEHehe i think he is Samantha maxis. ehm ok the only thing that i want to see is some good zombie maps and some good multiplayer ideas, stop Belinskinik, (11:05hehehe) 14:40 29 December 2011 ::: Treyarch? Equals not interested. At least for me, what do you guys think? I personally hated Black Ops with a passion, I tried to play it but almost everything about it bothered me, from the cod points system, to the sounds and feeling of the weapons and characters. It all felt.... Akward, and wierd to someone like me who was used to COD4 and the WW2 games... Also, the campaign felt to... James Bond, the rest of the games in the series always made you feel like you where part of a larger army, not some "Secret Agent", and thats where the feeling of the story fell short for me, it always felt like it was me and maybe 2 other people, where one person dying was enough to fail the mission, while the rest felt like you where part of a large group or unit, with people dying all around you, and it added to that feeling of realism and depth, like you where lucky to be surviving... --------- 18:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :MW3 online was down for me, I had to play something else. I tried BO multiplayer. I player it for about 10 minutes until I raged at lag, the weapons the enemies used, campers and lack of interesting weapons. At the same time. It this one is made by Treyarch, I won't buy it until I hear that it's a good game a while after it's released. 18:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Treyarch developing = 100% interested for me, their games are the best in the series IMO. If IW were developing I wouldn't be interested. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 19:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Treyarch make great campaigns imo, I've always liked their storylines. 20:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing in Black Ops was "James Bond". I got to fight with the US Military in Black Ops. ::Since Treyarch made Black Ops and they are making CoD 9, I think it would be Black Ops 2 as the final name. So, get ready for ANOTHER crappy CoD game. Treyarch makes the crappiest CoD games ever. ::DoubleA2000 22:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Citation needed. 22:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Game between COD4 and MW2? It may be possible the COD9 will be about missions between COD4 and MW2. It will possibly include Operation Kingfish and many other ops. It will be interesting if that happens LRSS :I hope its not that, I want a treyarch game. Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 16:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, Sledgehammer put on their page that they're looking for help to design a "new FPS call of duty game".- 16:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps they're helping Treyarch? Number-1-Pokemon-Fan-Eltario 16:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I just hope it's not Treyarch. Black Ops was too much already. ShepardLtCommander 03:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that the new CoD Mw 1.5:-) can be a PsVita game. BelinskiNik 14: 27, december 29 2011 Kids hope, Adults know (10:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC)) Black Ops 2 Crossing mah fingers, or World at War 2?!??! Its about MW3 seeing as MW3 is WW3 so yeah genius. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I extremely doubt a WaW 2. 02:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :When it happens, you owe me munies [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Deal. It aint happin in. 02:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I no owe u nufin if it dont happen. [[User:The Wikia Contributor|'The Wikia Contributor']] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'Talk']] 02:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: 11:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::doing it wrong nub. Slowrider7 12:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 or Eclipse, gamestop have confirmed preorders will start on may 2nd 3ARC(ZOMBIES) 12:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: Back to WWII (hopefully) or Vietnam again? If Treyarch does go back to WWII, it'll hopefully be at the Battle of Guadalcanal, Cape Gloucester, Iwo Jima, Tarawa, Saipan? Maybe going back to Europe, back to Normandy, Carentan, Market Garden, Bastonge, Foy, and others? I hope so. If another Vietnam game, pls make it JUST about Nam, not involving the Bay of Pigs, a bunch of numbers, jumping all over the god damn earth. Just VIETNAM. Americangunner521 02:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :The problem for a come back to WW2 is that 3arc said they don't want to come back to WW2 for now. So not the next CoD but may be CoD 11, why not ? Kalinine 22:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Release date I think that the game will be released November 7th, 2012 :Citation needed. 00:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Call of Duty 3 was already released on November 7th, no ? I don't think they'll use the same date Kalinine 16:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) We can probably assume this is being made by Treyarch. 15:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : At this moment we dont know who the game is being made by, its all mostly speculation. 01:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) www.ironwolfproject.com This site looks pretty legit to me. Not a lot of buzz about it yet. Can we change the name to Iron Wolf? :: No, that's against COD:LEAK. 02:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::No it's not, it doens't appear to be a leak and its on a talk page. 02:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: "Treyarch" is spelled wrong there... 02:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::COD:LEAK is completely irrelevant here. What matters is whether or not that site is legit. I mean, it's a public webpage. How is that even remotely a leak? 05:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Heard from an unrealible source in the gaming industry that it's going to be called Iron Wolf :We know about Iron Wolf already, and it didn't come from the gaming industry. 10:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) black ops 2: return of the CODPoints and the extra pro perk challenges. In black ops 1 treyarch said you could use them to unlock guns but you had to get to the level to unlock it then buy it this may be because it stopped noobs getting the commando, C4, claymores and other very loud things and perks at level 4 but still, CODPoints should be removed from this game on to my next point. The extended perk challenges 3 challenges per perk i used 4-5 different perks (scavenger, warlord, hardened and marathon, hacker or hardline) and it was a bitch getting them finished at the level they are unlocked compared to the prestige level. i would finish hardline at level 40 and it was annoying to get my friends to take the care packages especially if it was a huey or dogs but i really wanted it and the 7 kills I CAN'T DO THAT i was extremley lucky when i did it it was inhumane to make 3 challenges for 1 pro perk i rest my case your honour Leechieboy 20:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Cod9 is not confirmed to be black ops 2.... and the use of puntuation can help in the understanding of your speech. Because like so, it seems someone said all that stuff in 5 seconds without breathing, if you know what I mean. I do hope the pro challenges for perks will be easier tough ;D RC95 23:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mason? I believe it will in fact be Black Ops 2. I mean, wouldn't it be awesome for BO fans to find Woods alive (which he is) and to find out what happened to Mason, Hudson, and Weaver? Novafan365, master of scrap 00:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Woods is not alive. He's a charred corpse and a veneer on the walls of that cave. 00:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :There is in-game intelligence hints that he may be alive, but of course that is probably still not likely. 00:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::How many times do I need to say it's a gorram trap before y'all stop saying it's proof? 00:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::"hints" "may be" "not likely" :| 00:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I am a worker at Treyarch, and we are making Call of Duty 9 (that's it's working title) and there will be interchangeable ammo for weapons in multiplayer. It is also a sequel to black ops, and there will be a flashback mission where you play as Mason with Oswald and you assassinate JFK. The zombies mode will be back, and in zombie mode there is a campaign for zombies, and tells the whole story of zombies without the waves, but the co-op version will have the wave based game. But yeah, and this is true info, the game will also see the return of weapon proficienies and the strike package. That's so cool! But still we can't put this info on the page, you understand. So Iron Wolf has nothing to to with CoD9? RC95 12:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) "I am a worker at Treyarch" Citation needed. Also, you spelled "proficiencies" wrong. 13:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) That could be a typo. Raven, why you are always so bitter? RC95 16:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Iron Wolf has nothing to do with CoD9. There is no Iron Wolf. I can safely say you don't work for Treyarch. #They kinda know that they're not believed if they just say to be devs. Proof is mandatory. #They don't say what they're working on, especially when not asked. #I'm raising a too big of a number about this. If you have water-solid proof, I'll take my words back. But for now, NO. 01:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Bring me solid proof that you work for Treyarch. Then I'll believe you. Until you do, I'll consider all that you said as simple bullshit. I'm Commander Shepard and I should go 01:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Raven: You mad bro? Guy who claims to work for Treyarch: This all sounds like some pretty awesome stuff, but we're gonna need some proof that you work for Treyarch. Also, it's the beginning of the year, I'd imagine Treyarch is still making ideas for COD 9, even if it is a sequel to Black Ops (which I hope it is). Also, what's Iron Wolf? Novafan365, master of scrap 04:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It seemed a legit cod website, but had Treyarch misspelled as "Treyerch", and now Activision removed it. RC95 12:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The site has changed ??? http://ironwolfproject.com/ and the background http://ironwolfproject.com/iron_wolf_black_2012.jpg Kalinine 22:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Calling fanfilm on it. 22:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps Kalinine 09:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: i hope iw and treyarch but their petty differences aside and build one good game, treyarch do the campaign and zombies iw do multiplayer and they would make a great game. i also hope they can kill main characters in this one succesfully without daft little cod fanboy rage nerds pilotting cameras round every1s deaths making huge points on how people werent shot in the head eg. ghost in cod6 so therefore they must still be alive... more varied and ineresting weapons focusing on different attributes would be better instead of pulling a mw3 where all the weapons are the same, the graphics from black ops need a massive overhaul as do the map layouts, mw2 maps where fantastic becuae there were cranes you could run on buildings to lockdown with your team hundreds of well placed but not impenetrable sniper spots which could afford you a decent killstreak instead of spending more time watching your back like blackops or waiting hours for 1 person to appear. just being able to snipe would be a benefit because blackops and alot of mw3 sniping was nothing compared to mw2 with underpass and wastlesland.all the maps need that fun little thing like the cranes from mw2 etc wich made maps good too play. a open zombie map outside would be fun and some large scale maps designed primarily for sniping or including small vehicles would be nice. I think some of your ideas are allright but! I'll tell you a little secret: puntuation! Y U no put puntuation! puntuation is so 1337! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Possibility, but not a certainty. We aren't going to be putting anything on the page until Raven or another mod gets punched with some legit info from the devs (no actual punching intended Raven). until you or another mod gives the all clear from someone we can trust, the CoD 9 page is a no-fly zone (no pun intended Raven, please don't shoot me). GroverA125 20:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Seriously Can we add Treyarch as being the developers already? It's OBIVOUSLY going to be them. feargm 19:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Not until is confirmed, even if it seems obvious. The rumor of the game being a Treyarch production and to be called Black Ops 2 should be said on page. Altough its not confirmed it is confirmed that Activision bought a page with the name www.BlackOps2.com. And they did confirm the game to be one of the most "inspiriating" and "ambitions" Call of Duty game ever. 10:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) If you put the link, than we can confirm and eventually put it in the page ;D Call of Duty in World War One? Call of Duty is well known for its WWII-era, Modern Warfare and Cold War-era games. However one war very few, if not, no games company has gone to-World War One! World at War and Black Ops were really REALLY gory games (im not complaining about that) and WWI was possibly the goriest war EVER!! It was mud, it was blood, it was trench foot, rats, lice, rotten food. Things that define warfare in my view. I know there are gonna be a lot of people saying no but I think "Call of Duty: The Great War" or "Call of Duty: Trenches of Hell" would be a great title and maybe have a great storyline. The way graphics are for the PlayStation 3 and XBox 360 today, the battlegrounds of the First World War could be made more realistic than ever. PlanetaryWarsHead Still, cod9 will hardly be ambiented in WWI. it will probably be something like Call of Duty: Operation Charybdis or something like that... maybe the next IW game... I doubt it, since what interest do people see in WWI? Trenches, bayonets, bolt action rifles, gas bombs... I think you're onto something, but... If they move to WWI then they would be out of wars. Imagine: "CALL OF DUTY: WE RAN OUT OF WARS SO WE MADE MODERN WARFARE 9001" . Does not want. WWI is a good option, but i don't think they would make it yet... Maybe they're keeping it as a last resort. 09:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It hasn't been *officially* confirmed yet. Activision/Treyarch didn't tell us anything about it. Its likely, but still speculation. 01:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) This game will be named iron wolf and will be set in the cold war with resnov after the escape of vorkuta and a bunch of other familiar characters like mason. I know coz I am in charge of infinity ward and this game is being made by them (Iron wolf = IW = Infinity ward) richtofen will also be in it as will hitler and winston churchil as a massive terrorist lot that they have to stop. After resnov escapes he runs into a squad of SAS whoa re gonna attack russia cos of whats happening in afganistan and russia is to blame as they should look after places in their country better. you move in and go to defuse a bomb as resnov is russian and he doesnt want russia exploded by the SAS so he kills them exept his friend who you play as you move in cos your seperated from resnov cos a tunnel colapses. just at the last moment, Captain price turns up and will shoot the bad guy (makarov returns after surviving being hung) and thend save the player (a guy named daniel) and you walk over together to defuse the nuclear bomb and at the last minute churchil turns against you and shoot you to stop you defusing the bomb. price jumps in and kicks churchil to the side and throws you to the side just as the bomb explodes and price will die. resnov comes to rescue you and you get shot in the stomach and die and at the last minute get rescued by nikolia in a chopper who gets you out whilst resnov defends. Resnov is presumed dead until in the last mission where your about to be shot by hitler who turned against you too but he gets shot by ghost. you turn around to see ghost, gaz, soap, roach, jackson, dimitri, resnov, price, griggs, chernov and roebuck all there to save you. the game after that you will go into space to recover the cod characters from the moon after they are left stranded, but in the end you all die and the screen goes black saying "to all brave soldiers who faught in the cold war, we honour you and all players of cod for having to see war" coz cod is very realistic so we all get honoured for playing through war. this is 100% correct this will all happen and we have a whole multiplayer thing ful of launch pads and nazi zombies in modern day times and it will be so epic. I know cos like i said i am in charge of treyarch and i cant wait to play this game writing the story was hard and took allot of effort as did making animations and models. i will giive you info soon!!! can i include this in the article cos i am in charge of treyarch so i kinda know and hey considering i am in charge of a company your all making a wikia on so i should be able to edit what I want so yeah unblock the page so i can put these facts on or you get done for copywrite ThatCodGuy 15:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Citation needed. 15:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think someone in charge of a multi-million dollar game development company would have a basic grasp of English grammar and spelling. 15:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :seems legit 15:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, CEO of IW and Treyarch. My name is Barack Obama. Queen Elizabeth II and I have been quite exited lately for this new release. Good luck. 02:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Official site update So, CoD.com is all fancypants looking now, leading up to the May 1 title/plot release during the NBA playoffs on TNT. Could someone with the right editing add something RE: the official site update and the May 1 premiere date? IS GONNA BE BO2 The reason is simple: when you go to www.callofduty.com, when the page is loading, is posible to see (in the circles) a word in morse code. If you translate that code in a morse translater, you can read BLACK OPS 2. remember ...---- more or less #Tell us something we don't know. #Tell me how that actually confirms it. 19:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Trailer & Title Reveal: The trailer and title for this Call of Duty is going to be revealed on May 1st. We have confirmation now. A pre-order card has the name "Black Ops II' on it. All we need to know now is when the game will take place. Fox242 00:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC)